Faits Accompli
by Creid12
Summary: Hermione Granger wakes up one seemingly normal day only to find a tattoo of ancient symbols marked on her body. Finding the answer to the marks is easy, accepting that what the mark means is irreversible— not so much. Especially if it means restoring balance to the wizarding world because so many dark houses fell during the last twenty years. (Polyamory)
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. This story is for entertainment only and not part of the official storyline.

Author's Note: This story will be updated sporadically as my writing takes me. I plan on it being about 5-10 chapters and about 2000 words per chapter give or take. I am still working on Reclaiming the House and a second story about Hermione and the Weasley boys.

Chapter one:

Hermione stared at the small mark on her shoulder near her clavicle. The Wizarding world held many customs and beliefs but this one was by far the most preposterous. The small mark was actually a group of marks if one looked close enough. The Celtic marks for Gateway which was in essence three rectangles, two stacked vertically with one horizontally across the top of the other made the top part of the tattoo like design. The Celtic symbol for time was on the bottom right. It looked like a color wheel to Hermione but figured the marks were so ancient that the symbols were little more than scratches. The last was far easier, if only because it was a star and meant star. It sat underneath and to the left of gateway.

Hermione rubbed her fingers against the marks. They didn't budge but she could feel the raised skin. It appeared almost like an engraving.

"Just when you think everything's over and you can go back to a normal life." Hermione grumbled. "Now, who do I ask what the bloody hell this means?" She glanced down at towel clad body. Perhaps she could figure out who to ask advice from after she had dressed.

She first considered going to Mrs. Weasley. The older witch usually knew the basics of the Wizarding world, though she didn't often share anything more than household charms and cooking recipes with Hermione. Perhaps not.

She could go to Remus, but her poor ex-professor was still recovering from injuries during the Battle of Hogwarts. He had been hit with a vicious but curable curse while protecting his wife, Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks.

She knew she needed someone knowledgeable. Quickly summoning a pen and paper she wrote a note to the newly instated minister for magic. Kingsley Shacklebolt was a pureblood, ex-auror and fellow member of the Order of the Phoenix who Hermione has built a solid relationship with since sharing meals with him at Grimmauld Place.

Calling her owl, a necessary gift from Harry when he decided Hermione needed to be able to contact and send her own letters, she tucked in her letter and sent the bird off.

A few hours later Kingsley Shacklebolt summoned Hermione to his office.

"Hello Hermione. You said it was rather urgent. What seems to be the problem?" The dark skinned man asked. He was near her parents age but looked far younger.

Hermione sighed, "Hello Kingsley. It's not actually about your work as the minister as much as it's your background as being a pureblood. I need you to look at something for me and give me your advice."

The man appeared curious but interested all the same. He nodded for her to proceed.

"This appeared on me this morning," Hermione said drawing the collar of her blouse down and off her collarbone. She leaned forward slightly so the man could get a better look at the markings on her clavicle. "What do I do?"

The tall wizard sucked in a sharp breath. "Hermione!" He gasp. "Do you know what this is? I've never seen one so distinguished. You can see ever symbol. Usually it's just the symbol of the house a pureblood should bond with." He paused for breath. "This is so much more. This is fates marking."

Kingsley reaches a finger out as if to trace the marks before quickly drawing his hand away. "Are you aware of fate marks?"

Hermione huffed. "It's not like purebloods share knowledge with muggleborns"

"Okay, fair enough. Alright, fate marks are to stop a Wizarding line from dying out. The witch, and it's always a witch of high intelligence and good standing, receives the mark to revive the house in question. She then bonds with the man or men in some cases who were chosen." Kingsley frowned. "You may not know this, but pureblood, help balance magic itself through our family magic. I doubt you're aware of it because you're parents are muggles. That's not anything against you. If you bond or marry into a family with family magic, you gain it also. Darker families began to covet family magic which is why some purebloods fought so hard during the war. Though I doubt even Tom Riddle understood that."

"Why did no one tell me this before?" Hermione demanded. "Why do you tell me now?"

"Well, it's simple really. You're marked for a pureblood family now. You're part of balancing magic because magic chose you.it is extremely rare for s muggleborn to be chosen. Many houses have disappeared in the last fifty years and none have returned. This is the first to gain glance." Kingsley grimaced. "I know it sounds insane, but unfortunately is all I can tell you."

Hermione glared angrily at the floor beneath her chair. "So what do I do? How do I find the family that I'm suppose to bond to?"

"Well that's also easy. Normal marks are just the symbol of the family. On fate marks, the symbol is the bottom left. Yours is the star which means your family is the Blacks. You're suppose to restore the House of Black." Kingsley said slowly, allowing time for the witch to take in everything he said.

"Bloody buggering hell. Kingsley, they're all dead!" Hermione shrieked.

"Well, that's part of restoring Magic's balance. The war destroyed many families, dark and light. Magic felt you were powerful enough to restore a dark house. That means you're an incredibly gifted witch, Hermione. Magic regardless is about intent. We call it dark and light, but magic doesn't recognize the difference. It recognizes strength. The House of Black was an incredibly strong and powerful House before its fall." Kingsley told her. "You know that Cantankerous Nott published a book about sacred twenty-eight families and it supposedly revolutionized purebloods. What you you don't know is that it was mostly done as a joke. Purebloods already knew who was magically pure because they were the ones who balanced magic. Their families have been balancing magic for hundreds of years."

"I would recommend discussing a plan with the remaining members of your House. Perhaps approach Andromeda and she can arrange for you to meet with Narcissa. Harry has access to the library at Grimmauld. Check for any old grimoires that give the process for restoration. The Blacks have had to use it once before. I believe in the early part of the thirteenth century." He nodded to Hermione before making his way to the door and opening it. "Best of luck Hermione. I know you'll figure it out. I'll prepare the paperwork for the wizard or wizards you recover."

She frowned but nodded quickly and scurried down the hall. Taking the elevator to the lobby, Hermione rushed to a fireplace. Before she could think about it, she called out Lupin Cottage. The Tonks has been staying with Lupin since the last battle, their townhouse having been destroyed by death eaters. Her last thought was, "Did that man say wizards? Plural?"

She arrived on the other side, lightly dusting off the ash that fizzled around her. Remus had given her access to his cottage since Mrs. Weasley was always having her bring the family meals.

"Hello!" Hermione called out, "It's Hermione! Is anyone home?"

Hermione heard footsteps from the hall and moved towards the table, settling in. She glanced up just as Andromeda helped Remus shuffle in to the kitchen. Nymphadora trailed in behind them holding a small blue haired baby.

"Hello Hermione! We weren't expecting you." Tonks grinned.

"I apologize. I just had a lot on my mind and little patience to wait." Hermione stuttered our, suddenly nervous to face the elder Black witch.

"I've actually come to discuss something with Mrs. Tonks, if that's possible. Though I dare say, you both may stay." She smiled nervously at the couple who had taken seats at their table.

"What can I help you with Miss Granger?" Andromeda Tonks nee Black asked.

"Well, actually Kingsley told me you could help with this." Hermione pulled the collar down on her blouse just as she had with Kingsley.

The two older witches and Remus all sucked in a breath. "Bloody hell, Mione! Welcome to the family!" Tonks giggled, her hair flashing different colors in her excitement.

"Nymphadora! Please!" Andromeda Tonks snapped demurely before turning back to the curly haired witch. "When did you receive this mark Miss Granger?"

Hermione straightened at being addressed, "This morning, ma'am."

"Excuse me." The witch in turned stood up and disappeared through the floo. Hermione turned to look at Tonks.

"She'll be back... Probably." Tonks shrugged. "Well, isn't this nifty. You're going to restore my mum's house. Wonder who will come back?"

Remus rubbed his fingers around his temple gently. "Dora, please stop. Hermione is already nervous. You're not helping."

"Oh." Hermione flushed. "I'm sorry, Remus. I've had a lot of anxiety today." Knowing the werewolf could smell her emotions she tried taking deep breaths to bring her racing heart back down.

"Have a piece of chocolate, Hermione. It will be okay." Remus muttered before holding out a chocolate frog to the younger witch. "I imagine it's been a very busy day for you."

"Yes we'll-" as Hermione spoke the floo chimed and Andromeda appeared. A second witch, this one blonde appeared behind her.

"Mum, is that?" Tonks began. "Uhm, Hello, Aunt. Welcome to my home?" Her greeting ended more as a question, even as the older witch gave a small regal nod.

Narcissa Malfoy sailed into the house regally. Her blonde hair not even mussed from her trip through the floo. "Miss Granger, may I see your fait marks?"

Hermione eyes the witch wearily before once again pulling down her collar. The witch inspected the marks, rubbing her hands across them as if to erase the whole thing. Thinking about it, Hermione wouldn't mind if Narcissa Malfoy managed to do just that. She didn't want to be responsible for the House of Black or any other bigoted pureblood house returning.

The older Black witches just nodded and mumbled toes his other. Finally they turned to Hermione, smirks spread wide across their faces. "It seems we have work to do Miss Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. This story is for entertainment only and not part of the official storyline.

Authors note: It seems that my obsession with the House of Black often bears striking aimilarities at first glance to their stories. I adore MaryRoyal and Arx Domus but would never wish to steal any ideas or her stories. So this is my friendly little disclaiming telling everyone that I promise that while we are bring back some men from the Black family, The men aren't going to be all rainbows and butterflies. They were dark wizards after all.

Chapter 2

Hermione bobbed her head in agreement more because she felt she needed to respond to the two women then any particular exclamation of excitement or agreement. Mrs. Malfoy— Narcissa— knew of several books from multiple families that mentioned the fall of wizarding houses. They were apparently easy enough to get ahold of for the older witch.

The most important thing both Narcissa and Andromeda repeatedly mentioned was that magic is balance. Hermione has yet to fully acknowledge that statement and she wasn't sure if she was interested in the meaning behind it either.

"So you're saying that magic is both dark and light? That of the sacred twenty-eight, there were light, dark and grey houses that balanced magic? And finally, that grey wizards and witches were able to marry either dark or light, but light families had a hard time bonding with dark families and usually produced a higher percentage of squibs or no children at all?" Hermione asked. The last few hours had been filled with information with only one brief break for lunch. The two sisters were thrilled to help their house and continued to berate Hermione to do the same.

"Yes, dear. That is what we're saying." Andromeda Tonks declared as she gracefully sat her teacup on the table.

Hermione's anger rose, "I am not a dark witch! I can't marry into a dark family. We'll likely have squibs, not that anything is wrong with non-magical people. It just seems to defeat the purpose. This little tattoo must be mistaken." She ended standing, her chair knocked down, her heart pounding from anxiety.

Narcissa only raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, and took a dainty sip of her tea. "My goodness, and who ever said you were a dark witch?"

Hermione appeared flummoxed, "But you said my tattoo says the House of Black and I'm not— I'm not a dark witch. So it must be wrong."

"Well of course you're not a dark witch, Hermione. I'd like to think you're more of a grey. Yes, a lovely pewter witch who perhaps helps her friend succeed at all cost. I know of two wizards who were tortured in order to restore their mind from an obliviation done at your hand who would agree. Are there any more stories hidden in the history that is Hermione Granger that would verify our belief?" Narcissa Malfoy did regal well. She also did blindsided truth well, also.

"I hexed a classmate who snitched on is." Hermione muttered. "She still has the scars."

"Yes, dear. And what else?" Andromeda Tonks leaned forward across the table a smirk on her face, her eyes alight with laughter.

"I captured and held Rita Skeeter in a jar while she was in her animagus form for several weeks until she agreed to not write about me— or Harry any more." Hermione sighed. "I also led that terrible toad Umbridge to the Forbidden Forest Centaurs and watched as they carried her away."

Both older witches laughed until Narcissa gave a delicate snort. "Grey is a lovely color Hermione. If you don't mind that I call you Hermione. It seems that I have to go get those books. Ta, for now." She rose elegantly and with a nod to the table swept into the Floo and disappeared.

Andromeda studied the girl as she cradled her head in her hands, silent tears dripping down her blotchy cheeks. "Buck up my dear. It's not over yet. Though I will say you have a chance to really appreciate the strong wizards you will receive. Fate usually makes you most compatible." Andromeda rose from the table, squeezing the girls shoulder as she passed.

Within the hour, Narcissa Malfoy has returned. Gracefully stepping out of the floo, she hesitated only a moment as a second person exited after her. The shocking amount of blonde hair that followed could only indicate Draco Malfoy's presence.

Hermione groaned internally then turned to her ex-professor who she had been conversing with. She knew werewolves were very territorial. "If you're not comfortable with everyone using your home, we are able to find someplace else to discuss my options.

Remus frowned at her. "Hermione, I've known you since you were thirteen years old. I'd like to think that you think of me similarly as Harry does. Which means that Moony wants you safe. I will be fine. You're like one of my own." He embraced the nervous young woman.

"Thank you, Remus. I do. I mean. You're like the uncle I never had. I truly appreciate everything today." Hermione sighed tiredly. "It's been an emotional day and everyone is so ready for me to do this right away. I haven't had time to even consider the ramifications."

"Well, know that regardless of what everyone wants. It is your choice. Just know that whoever returns will have to put up with me if they treat you poorly." Remus gave a feral growl at the idea of Hermione getting hurt before slowly smiling at the grinning witch next to him. "It will be okay."

Narcissa took that time to settle her pile of books on the table. "I brought Draco. He can help us research. I apologize for lack of forewarning."

Remus just smiled at Narcissa politely. "Draco is welcome in my home to help Hermione solve this little problem." He turned to the blonde in question. "We appreciate the help."

Draco only nodded arrogantly before grabbing a large tome off of the pile and cracking it open. "Mother says fate has marked you to restore her house, Granger." He directed a smirk towards the witch in question.

"Is there a question in there, Malfoy?" Hermione asked irritably.

"Probably. But for now, we should get to work. Is Potter and Weasley not joining us for this little adventure through dusty old tomes?" The blonde once again smirked. Apparently, Narcissa had noticed that neither man had joined.

Hermione gasped. "Oh. Remus I haven't even told them. I was suppose to meet them for lunch today at Grimmauld. Harry's hired some contractor to remodel the place." She went to rise from the table when a hand stopped her.

"I'll send them an owl to let them know where you've been. But I'll leave out the main points." Remus said gently before he took off through the house leaving her with a laughing Draco Malfoy and his mother.

The trio worked efficiently in the following hours, scribbling notes, bookmarking pages and passing parchment back and forth to each other sharing notes. Hermione has indeed gained a plethora of knowledge on her mark and more.

Apparently, the thre symbols categorized the need to open the gateway through time. It seemed that the gateway was a real place. Draco had found a small paragraph about old ruins made of Sarcen stone that held ancient magic. Hermione has laughed and told them about her parents taking her to see Stonehenge when she was eight. Narcissa and Draco had sadly not laughed, but instead had agreed to go with her to see if Stonehenge was indeed some magical gateway of time.

Now, several hours later she stood with Remus and Tonks with baby Teddy, the Malfoys, and Andromeda in front of Stonehenge of all places. They had to sneak into the area because it was so heavily populated with muggle tourists from all over the world. A few confundus' cast and a large sustaining notice-me-not on the group, and they were in. She was still a little stunned that she was standing next to the Malfoy's at a muggle tourist attraction.

"Ready, Hermione? From everything we've discovered this morning, you only need say the spell. It activated the runes and old magic reading your intent and the mark on your shoulder." Remus stated, easily slipping into the role of professor.

"I guess I'm ready. Perhaps after this is over, I can sleep. Today has been draining." Hermione grumbled. Every time she had attempted to sneak out or disappear Narcissa and Andromeda had found ways to prevent her. It seemed even Tonks refused to stand up against her mother when she was in this type of mood and Draco had given in to his laughter several times at Hermione's grumbled curses. Not that either witch was phased. They declared that even if they were no longer Blacks in name, they knew their responsibility to magic and their house so she would complete this or they would tie her to a chair until they found the answers for her. Hermione has complied.

Looking over her shoulder at the odd group gathered behind her, a baby, a werewolf and a metamorphmagus, two sisters and her for lack of better words; school yard rival, she sighed. "Fine, give me the bloody spell. Let's get this show on the road."

Both Malfoy's seemed confused and she heard rather then saw Andromeda lean towards her sister and whisper "It's a muggle phrase."

Narcissa recovered quickly and floated the piece of scroll towards Hermione who grasped the sheet and stepped inside the ring of large rocks.

Her magic tugged her to pull out her wand and cast a small slicing hex against her palm and run the blood against the nearest stone. She distantly heard the group yelling at her but couldn't seem to stop herself as she chanted the spell on the paper.

In a flash, Hermione thought she saw stars but it faded quickly. The last thing she became aware of was that this chant seemed to be using quite a bit of her magic. Then her world went dark.


End file.
